mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/CH. 921-2 Shutenmaru speaks Oidon as his first person
I heard that the English translation had a note that Shutenmaru speaks in a Kagoshima dialect. Maybe, it means that his first person "I" is "おいどん:Oidon" instead of old square Samurai-like "拙者(せっしゃ):Sessha" which Kin'emon and O-Kiku use, or "おれ" which most of the male characters use. It is usually used for men from Kagoshima or old Satsuma in historical dramas, such as 西郷隆盛:Saigo Takamori from the last stage of Tokugawa Shogunate to new Meiji era, or for the lovely character in my favorite game 桃鉄:Momotestu... '西郷隆盛 : Saigo Takamori' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/西郷隆盛 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saigō Takamori '薩隅方言 : Kagoshima dialect' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/薩隅方言 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kagoshima_dialect 'かごっま（鹿児島）弁講座' http://www.pref.kagoshima.jp/af10/yurakukan/etc/kagoshimaben.html '鹿児島県 : Kagoshima Prefecture' http://www.pref.kagoshima.jp/ http://www.pref.kagoshima.jp/foreign/english/index.html '鹿児島の方言' http://www.osumi.or.jp/sakata/hougen/hotitle1.htm 'ふるさと情報室' http://www.osumi.or.jp/sakata/index.html '桃太郎電鉄 or 桃鉄 : Momotetsu Official' https://www.konami.com/games/momotetsu/ '桃太郎電鉄シリーズ : Momotaro Dentetsu' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/桃太郎電鉄シリーズ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momotaro_Dentetsu '桃太郎電鉄X 〜九州編もあるばい〜' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/桃太郎電鉄X 〜九州編もあるばい〜 The COM character "おいどん:Oidon" appeared from this version, Momotaro Dentetsu X: Kyushu Version. ��　��　�� I'm not sure what the significance of "Oidon" is, but it reminds me of 平家物語:the Heike Monogatari or the Tale of the Heike. According to the Tale of the Heike, three men who planed a coup against the ruler Heike or Taira clan in Kyoto went into exile of 鬼界ヶ島(きかいがしま):Kikai-ga-shima or the Island of Oni in the bay of 薩摩(さつま): Satsuma Province (now Kagoshima). '薩摩国 : Satsuma' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/薩摩国 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satsuma_Province '鬼界ヶ島 : Kikai-ga-shima' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/鬼界ヶ島 There are some theories where Kikai-ga-shima was. '平家物語 : The Tale of the Heike' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/平家物語 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Heike Chapter 2 includes description about Kikai-ga-shima. '平家物語 - 巻第二・大納言死去 『さる程に、法勝寺の執行俊寛僧都…』 ' http://www.manabu-oshieru.com/daigakujuken/kobun/heike/02/1001.html '10 The Death of the Major Counselor' http://sonic.net/~tabine/heike081003/Heikechpt02.html 'Full text of "The Heike Monogatari"' https://archive.org/stream/TheHeikeMonogatari/HeikeMonogatari._djvu.txt : ''CHAPTER XI. THE DEATH OF THE SHIN DAINAGON. '' : Meanwhile Hoshoji-no-Shugyo Shunkwan Sozu, Tamba-no-Shosho Naritsune, and Hei Hangwan Yasuyori were all exiled to the island of '''Kikai-ga-shima' in the bay of Satsuma. This is a place that can only be reached from the capital after many hardships and the crossing of stormy seas. It is a place that even sailors cannot find unless quite certain of the way, and it is an island in which few men live. There are some people there it is true, but as they wear no clothing, they are not like ordinary folk of the mainland ; neither can they understand our language. Their bodies are covered with hair and black like oxen, and the men do not wear 'eboshi ' neither do the women have long hair. As they have nothing else to eat they must kill animals for food ; they do not cultivate the fields and so have neither rice nor corn, nor do they grow mulberry trees, and so are lacking in silk. In this island there is a high mountain that burns with eternal fire and the land is full of sulphur, so that the island is also called Io-ga-shima (Sulphur Island). Thunder rolls continuously up and down the mountain and at its foot rain falls in abundance. It is not possible for anyone to live there for a moment. '' Category:Blog posts